Deep Sea Gargantuar (PvZH)
Beastly |Tribe = Monster Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = None |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Has every single issue of Deep Sea Quarterly, but rarely has time to read them.}} Deep Sea Gargantuar is a premium super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. He costs 6 to play, and has 7 /8 . He has the trait, and does not have any abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait:' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Has every single issue of Deep Sea Quarterly, but rarely has time to read them. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare *Stats change: 6 /6 → 7 /7 . Update 1.30.4 *Health change: 7 → 8 Strategies With This zombie is a really powerful one. With a solid 6/6, he can destroy tough plants while surviving powerful attacks like Cherry Bomb or Sizzle. If this is boosted from Wizard Gargantuar and Smashing Gargantuar or placed on the aquatic lane when against Solar Flare, Chompzilla, or Captain Combustible, this can easily end the game in the favor of the zombie hero. However, because of his high cost, this zombie can only be played later in the game, when the plant hero can also use powerful cards to deal with the Deep Sea Gargantuar. You can play Gargologist to allow him to be played at least 2 turns earlier. However, this combo can only be played with The Smash or Immorticia if she gets it from Summoning. Because he has the Amphibious trait, you can also play it on the aquatic lane. Since most Amphibious plants are not as powerful as most ones without the Amphibious trait, this can survive a few hits in the aquatic lanes and damage the plant hero. Using Vitamin Z or Galvanize on this will make him even stronger and turn him into a huge threat for the plant hero. Against This zombie is one of the strongest Amphibious zombies, and the only Amphibious plants that can defeat him are Guacodile and The Great Zucchini, but these two plants also get destroyed, unless they get boosted or if The Great Zucchini is played after Deep Sea Gargantuar. Squash can destroy any zombie, so it is also a good counter against it. Another strategy is to use Whipvine or Sweet Potato to move this zombie if he is in the aquatic lane. It is also best to move him to a ground lane, since he can be in the range of Wall-Nut Bowling or Lawnmower. Gallery Deep_Sea_Gargantuar.png|Statistics Deep_Sea_Gargantuar_card.png|Card Trivia *Deep Sea Quarterly may be a reference to Great Ocean Quarterly or Paper Sea Quarterly, both being titles for ocean-related magazines in real life. *His animations are faster than all other Gargantuars in the game. *The Imp Mermaid Zombie is not in the game, despite it spawning from Deep Sea Gargantuar in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Monster zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Monster cards